Our Children
by XxOliviaAmutoFanXx
Summary: This Story is the after story of Forever Mine. It briefly describes how Amu and Ikuto wanted children, without too much explanation. However there will be a little bit of explaining, but no naming body parts and moaning and what not!;o.o, I am 14 for pe DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1 Our Children

Disclaimer: I don't own the story Shugo Chara! It and all of the characters belong to Peach-Pit.

Summary: This Story is the after story of Forever Mine. It briefly describes how Amu and Ikuto wanted children, without too much explanation. However there will be a little bit of explaining, but no naming body parts and moaning and what not!;o.o, I am 14 for pete's sake! The story is basically how their children's lives turned out. This is not a lemon so don't worry; if you wanted it to be, sorry :(.

Note: There were quite a few mistakes on the ending chapter of forever mine. But, I will go back and fix it later. I am typing this on my phone, and the story kept spacing too much when I downloaded the story from fanfiction. So I just said, whatever I will fix it later. Also, I just rated the story M in case I'd get in trouble. I am so sorry, I failed terribly on trying not to make it sound too gross! At least I didn't say slang bad words and stuff.

Amu's POV:

Ikuto's hair tickles mine as he comes close to me. His lips tenderly brush mine, until he gives me a more passionate kiss. I have awaited the time when we would be able to have our own family; I wouldn't be stubborn. A smug looks forms on Ikuto's face as his eyes are looking at my body. It's difficult not to feel nervous about messing up on my first time.

Ikuto comes close to my ear and whispers, "Amu, don't worry. It's my first time too. You look so beautiful. I love you so much, so you have no idea how much I have looked forward to be able to add a new member to our family." Ikuto says tenderly. He begins to kiss me more passionately, and starts to inch down to my neck.

His hands tenderly roam around my body, as mine do the same as we finally stop. He begins to slowly take off all of his clothing; I begin to blush madly. With that, he notices and chuckles quietly while he notices my discomfort. (Nervous?) His hands gently glide inside of me (A/N: I am sorry, this is more explanation than I expected I'd do! Be Strong! Be Strong! Okay, so if you think this is too much then just go ahead and skip this. At least it's not like "NN! Ikuto Yes!" XD. Sorry. Oh plus I might mention how a moan escapes her lips but not like in a gross way! I am trying! XD).

I wince for a brief moment feeling pain and pleasure at the same time. A small moan escapes my lips, as he gently continues to do this. (A/N: Okay so that technically is part of the body, but I am trying so hard!) Eventually he is really careful about if I really wanted to do this; from what I've heard, it hurts badly. But people also say it feels good though (A/N: …. awkward.).

When we finally finish, my head is throbbing from a headache. My mind is filled with happy moments because of all the moving we had to do (A/N: O.O I am so sorry people. ). For the most part though, I am happy we will have a baby. I am thrilled for when she/he will come, and when I'll finally be a parent. I will be a Mommy, and Ikuto will be the Daddy. (A/N: Obviously, it's not going to be like Ikuto is gonna be the Mommy! That would be scary)

The end of this chapter for now. I will update as soon as I can. Sorry it was way too much for me. I kept saying stuff, I bet you all were thinking "JUST SHUT UP SO I CAN READ THE GOD DANGED STORY!" sorry. Anyway, review please and thanks ^^.


	2. Chapter 2 Yumi Tsukiyomi

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters nor do I own Shugo Chara!

Note to the readers: thanks for all your support!

Amu is 27 and Ikuto is 28. This is just a prologue of what the age is. Just a warning, the story may progress fairly fast. I will describe some of the family life with the kids as babies, but after a while I will make the story of a few years later.

About 8 Months Later:

Amu sits in her patient bed as she groans immensely from the pain; Ikuto holds her hand at the same time. Her face is covered somewhat in sweat as she awaits the doctors and nurses to come into the room. If there was one thing for sure, she knew that in the process of childbirth, it would definitely not be painless.

After what seems like forever to the both of them, the doctors finally enter the room. A sigh of relief escapes Amu's lips. The doctors instruct her to push as hard as she could as the baby would be bestowed upon them all. Amu pushes, and let's out a groan from the pain. The whole time Ikuto is holding her hand, and is supporting her the best he can.

In what seems like hours; in reality is ten minutes, a gorgeous baby girl with light pink hair is born. Her brown eyes sparkle as she is crying normally.

Amu looks down at the baby girl with joy; then gives a placid look at Ikuto, who has a big smile on his face as well.

"Isn't she beautiful Ikuto?" Amu asks Ikuto while she gazes up upon the man who means so much to her. "Yes she is." he says while holding a calm look on his face. "What should we name her?" Amu asks with a neutral look on her face.

With what seems like forever; when the finally thought up of a perfect name for the newborn Pinkette. They decided on the name Yumi. From that moment on, the two of them knew that more adventures and excitement was ahead of them, as their family has grown.

The end of this chapter for now, sorry for shortness. Thanks for your support. Sorry if I've given you a disturbing image o_o. Review Please!


	3. Chapter 3 The Arguements

Note to all you wondrous readers: Thank You so much for reading this far! You guys make me so happy. :)

Five Years Later:

Yumi twirls in her school uniform gracefully as she awaits her father's return from work. Ikuto got another career working for a company called EASTER. (A/N: Easter isn't a bad company in this story. The company is based off of several musicians who usually attend this company to become famous musicians. The pay for this company, as well as being a musician itself is quite impressive) She then cheerfully descends the stairs carefully, and approaches her mother Amu.

"Hewoo mommy!" (Hello mommy) Yumi says while leaping up and kissing Amu on the cheek. "Hello Yumi. Did you enjoy your first day of school (not school in general, but of 1st grade)? Sorry, I was busy on talking on the phone so I couldn't ask you that yet." Amu says with a warm smile. "It's awrite mommy! Skewl was so fwun!" (It's alright! School was so fun!) Yumi exclaims with joy filled in her light brown colored eyes (I know Amu doesn't have brown eyes, but I wanted there to be some differences from Amu and her daughter).

The front door opens swiftly, as Ikuto says "I'm Home!". A rather large smile forms on Amu's face. Yumi springs into action and starts to run towards the door quickly.

"Daddy! I mwissed Yew!" Yumi says while leaping into his father's warm arms for embrace (I missed you too)."I missed you too pumpkin!" Ikuto says with a sly smile on his face.

Meanwhile, Amu is placidly cleaning some dishes, and finally finishes this, at that. Ikuto walks over to Amu with a smirk on his face.

"How about you A-mu? Did you miss me too? I bet you did." Ikuto says with a smirk on his face while he swiftly moves over to Amu, while his lips gently brush against hers. "You bet." Amu says with her tongue playfully sticking out. "EW! DADDY! I'm still here you know!" Yumi says in disgust while looking towards a different direction.

Ikuto placidly sticks out his tongue at her, then walks upstairs to his office to finish his next few chapters for his novels. Over the years they've grown more popular.

A few things changed with Amu as well. She still is a manga-ka. However, about three years ago she decided to try to pursue her dream as a singer. In the end, she's now a famous singer.

Yumi is naturally attending the same as Amu did, Seiyo elementary school. Her first year was quite challenging, as she got teased too much, and would naturally complain from all the insults she received. Amu grew tired of this as well as Ikuto, but as fast as these complaints came, they abruptly stopped to Amu and Ikuto's relief.

In life people often had to learn that insults, are a hardship in the game of life; but you have to ignore them. Chances are you'll never see them again in your life. If you do, you'll just have to deal with it, and take it in a professional way (if you were working in a career when this occurred). As the saying goes "Sticks and Stones can break my bones but words can never harm me". It's the truth, however words can hurt sometimes, which I can understand. But it just has to be dealt with in the most placid way possible. The one who's saying the rude comments determines who the real mature one is.

Amu truly had to learn this the hard way when she first started off working as a singer. In some ways, the competition of being a singer can be extremely competitive depending on the person you ask. A blond haired girl with a lavender shade of eyes, named Utau Hoshina was extremely rude to her when they first met.

To her surprise though, Utau acted polite when meeting, but when in private started to show her mean side. Often fame can get the most of people, especially when she gave incorrect information to Amu for where a certain concert was held. (Amu was going to have a concert; she never was able to find out where it was. Therefore she asked Utau) However from it all, Amu managed to discuss with Utau about their career, and positions. With that, she was able to become exceptionally close friends.

As for Yumi, she was born as a mortal. She contains no vampire in herself. However, that's how everyone starts out. Humans usually get bit from their parents who are vampires to become them too. Only if the parents who have similar genes bite them, will they turn into vampires. However, if they aren't their parents for example like Amu and Ikuto, no changes will be made to the human. Ikuto and Amu are arguing whether or not to make her a vampire.

Amu says she won't let their daughter go through that much pain. She still briefly remembers how painful the first bite was. It felt almost like her whole body was setting on fire.

Ikuto says that he wants part of her to be like him. Her jumpy personality, and her appearance resembles her almost exactly. He wants at least a little bit of her to be like him.

In the end, they usually try to avoid this topic as they don't want to cause to much stress on the both of them.

Okay so the end of this chapter for now. By the way, sorry if some of the next chapter will be rushed I just wanted to give some of her childhood. Next chapter, she'll be 14. I know quickly. But I want to be able to show her experience in high school. I think it will make it more interesting than having her complain about boys having 'cooties'. Anyway, don't forget to review.


	4. Chapter 4 Naoki Makami

Note: thank you everyone! I appreciate your support. Just curious but is my story starting to suck? No reviews TT-TT anyway, continuing on with the story.

Nine Years Later:

Yumi Tsukiyomi is finally a high school student, who's in her first year. She can't keep herself placid when thinking of all the new friendships and not to mention relationships that will begin to bloom. That's part of the thing she's worried about. Her father Ikuto, still thinks she's a child! Well she does know she is one, but she's definitely not five anymore!

Yumi already ate breakfast and gathered up all her school Items so she sets off to school. When walking, she can't help but notice all the cute guys in high school. Especially one who really catches her eyes.

The boy is tall, and has a slender body and has hair that looks similar to Ikuto's only with brown hair. His eyes are a vivid color of ocean blue and every time she stares at his eyes, she gets lost in them. Yumi face quickly becomes red, as he notices her staring intently at him. Once he notices this, a smug smirk forms on his handsome, thin face as he flashes her a smile.

In fact, he probably is very popular judging by the girls that are sighing restlessly by his handsome appearance. All the girls begin to scream as they see him enter the school. Yumi can't help but feel attracted to him somehow. Usually, she didn't care for popular guys, just usually plain ones.

She quickly enters the school trying to act as calm as possible. It's hard to do so when this is her first year in high school. To make things worse as the day progresses, his seat is assigned next to her. No other girl is sitting behind, across, or next to him. Only she is, this causes more fuel to the fire that was made from his 'fangirls'.

Yumi's POV:

During class after we got our seats, I felt undeniably uncomfortable. To make matters worse, I think I even caught a glimpse of him looking at me. Way to make things more difficult! In science (yes in fact he is in all of my classes), we got put into groups of two and him and I got paired up together.

In every class so far he's been sitting next to me! Is life trying to tempt me to talk to him or what? There's no way he'll ever like a plain Jane like me though. I can't get my hopes too high.

Believe it or not, for our science experiment, we did a safety lab procedure where we did a small activity on pH strips (I just chose this one because I thought it was the most interesting!). It was quite interesting.

Flashback:

"Hey." The handsome guy's name, who I discovered from the teacher who took roll is Naoki says. "H-Hi." I barely manage to get out. "So my name's Naoki, and yours is Yumi right?" Naoki says with a sly smirk on his face. "Yep." I respond while I try to keep my cool.

"Cool. So guess we're partners huh. Also in every class we've gone to we always sit next to each other due to assigned seating." He says while chuckling. I am trying not to blush, but to no avail. "Maybe it was fate." He says into my ear, causing chills up my spine as he notices me blush.

Returning to Reality:

So then we just began our activity and that was truly the only real interesting thing that happened. It's now after school, and I have all of my classes with Naoki. He sits next to me in every class, which will make it interesting to see what happens.

I walk home quietly, while I try to think of something to say about my first day to high school. If there's one thing for sure, I definitely can't tell him I was nearly going insane next to a guy named Naoki who I just met today.

I laugh as I think of how angry he'd get if I was dumb enough to tell him that. He definitely needs to get over the fact that his little girl is growing up!

While walking, I bump into a tall person on accident. My natural response came out as sorry, as I stared up at the handsome tall man that today I learned to be Naoki.

A faint, yet noticeable blush forms on my now red face. He notices and smirks as he chuckles and comes closer to me.

"Hey Yumi." He says with a seductive tone of voice. "Hey. What's up." I say while not expecting an answer to my rhetorical question. "So I hear your mom is a famous singer and manga-ka and your dad is a famous violinist." He says while continuing to walk closer, until he is dangerously near my face.

We already are close to my house so I sure hope my father doesn't see. Otherwise, his interrogations will become unbearable to be dealt with maturely. It's seriously not funny that he still thinks about fantasy stuff. But I understand it's partly because he is a novelist.

The end of this chapter for now. I'll update as soon as I can. Reviews PLEASE! :(.


	5. Chapter 5 The Dream

Note to the Readers: Thanks so much for supporting me this far. I love you so much everyone and I truly mean every word I speak.

Just a little FYI (for your information) before I start with the story, I wasn't able to mentions Naoki's last name but I just posted his full name as the chapter. Also, Yumi doesn't know that Ikuto is a vampire. They've been really discreet about the secret. Anyway on with the story!

Naoki walks over to Yumi, while he's dangerously inching closer to her face. Naturally, she's pulling away from him while she doesn't know what he's trying to do. All of a sudden though he backs up and starts to crack up laughing. Soon an irritated look comes on Yumi's face as she angrily stomps inside her house; while she doesn't even bother to say goodbye to Naoki.

She enters the house to see her father looking quite angry. 'Great! Now he's going to interrogate me!' She thought.

"Who was that guy?" Ikuto asked her with a solemn look on his face. "Naoki Makami." Yumi says quickly, while a worried look settles on her face. With that she walked past her dad, and went inside of her room.

When she enters her room, she sighs inwardly from all the events that happened today. For one it was her first day of high school. For two, she discovered the guy who she's completely infatuated in.

She then quickly falls into a vast dream.

'"Huh? Where am I?" Yumi says while glancing at her surroundings. She then quickly turns to see her father staring deeply at her mother in a disturbing way. His eyes are a deep shade of yellow, as they're standing outside.' Yumi then abruptly wakes up while breathing heavily.

"What was that?" She murmurs underneath her breath. She then walks over to her mother to check the vision she briefly remembers of her neck. It had several bite marks.

In doing so she actually saw the exact bite marks on her neck, so she decided to ask her about it. Quickly without giving too much thought of the possible consequences, she walks over to her mom (in a place visible to Amu).

"Mom, what are those bitemarks from? They seem very deep. It even left a scar." Yumi says with an anxious look on her face. "Um, I don't know what you're talking about Yumi." Amu says while covering up her neck. "Mom, I already saw them so you might as well give up on trying to hide them." Yumi says while sighing.

The end for now, I know not very impressive, but she needs to learn about Ikuto's true form. You'd think she would have found out by now, seeing as he only drinks/eats blood. (I think?) But I guess not. Please please please please please please review. Thanks so much everyone!


	6. Chapter 6 Should We Do It?

**Our Children Chapter 6**

**Note to the Readers: **Thank you all so much for reading this far! I really appreciate all your support! Also, I currently just found out that there is indeed going to be another season after shugo chara party! So now I am really happy! Yay, anyway they said that until they finish enough of the manga, they aren't going to have another series until they do. So anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter and sorry for my lack of updating.

**A very long time after Amu explains to Yumi everything about Ikuto:**

"**WHAT? Why didn't you guys tell me?" **Yumi exclaims angrily. "Because your father wanted us to make you a vampire. However, we stopped discussing the matter due to us arguing too much. Trust me, when he first bit me, it hurt badly. It was **_excruciatingly painful. _**I told him that even though, most of your personality and looks are like mine, I didn't want you to have to go through that much pain. But he said that he wanted a reminder of him when looking at you." Amu explains to Yumi while playing with Yumi's pink hair.

"Oh that makes sense, but mom you know I wouldn't mind being a vampire. In fact, it seems like it'd be very cool!" Yumi explains to Amu with anxiety of all the events that happened today. "Well, I will think about it." Amu says while looking away with worries of what might happen.

**A few hours later when Ikuto and Amu are Alone:**

"Hey Ikuto?" Amu says nervously. "Hm?" he answers while turning around in the chair he was sitting on._ "I had a talk with Yumi today. She discovered that I had bitemarks so I told her everything. Then she asked why she isn't a vampire and then said she wanted to be one. But I am not sure about it, I mean what if something goes wrong?" _Amu says in a quiet voice. _"I assure you, nothing would go wrong. Especially since she is our child, I'd never allow anything__** wrong **__to even happen. I'd be extra careful. But the thing is, would she carelessly go biting anyone? Well that said I think we should."_ Ikuto says while walking over to Amu who is laying on the bed. He then embraces her in his arms and gently kisses her on the forehead. "Okay." Amu says while still nervously shaking her head.

**The Next Day at School (Yumi POV):**

I am so excited! I am a vampire, of course I am not going to tell any of my friends, so I hope they don't find out about any parts of my unusual genetics. I am so relieved that my mom gave in and finally stopped worrying about the worse case scenarios. Last night when my dad bit me, it hurt like hell. Seriously, it hurt badly. But when I thought about how cool it'd be to bite someone (A/N: o_o), I just couldn't help but bare with the pain.

I quickly run towards the school as my thoughts are beginning to make me late to school. I see a guy with brown hair approaching me; it's Naoki. I just realized how I am going to lure kids into my presence to bite them? What happens if someone sees me bite someone, and I go to jail? I don't want to go to jail (A/N: W.O.W. [world of wimps]).

"Hey Yumi." he says while flashing me a bright smile then walking closer to me. "H-Hey Naoki." Is all I seem to stutter out of my lips. I smile awkwardly then realize that I probably have fangs now. "Whoa, when did you get those huge sharp teeth? Did they grow over night?" he says while chuckling. My face turns many shades of red as I am extremely embarrassed now.

Okay so the end of this chapter for now. Again sorry for the late update. Also, I am sorry if this chapter was bleh. Anyway please review, even if it was kinda rushed. But if it wasn't it wouldn't be interesting such as (Yumi goes to the bathroom. Yumi goes to bed. Yumi watches tv and etc!). Anyway please review. Gomen Nasai Minna! :(


	7. Chapter 7 Lust and Hunger

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara! The series belongs to peach-pit along with all of the characters. This story is merely a figment of my own imagination.

Yumi walks tiredly to her next class due to excessive hunger issues. She knows for sure that she is indeed very hungry. If she doesn't eat something, she might attack innocent people at any second now. To her own misfortune, Naoki is striding towards her right now.

Yumi knows that she can seriously hurt this guy, especially since she can now smell his blood causing her a lust of appetite. Yumi quickly runs away, but with no avail, he's super quick and he catches up to her. With the excessive hunger and lust she is containing, she quickly grabs Naoki with her strength growing increasingly stronger by the second, then brings him to an alley. Naoki stares at her dumbfounded, until he sees something amiss as Yumi has a devilish smirk on her face.

Yumi (POV:)

Oh no, I can see what's happening but I have no control over my genes! I hope I don't hurt the guy too much. I swiftly pin his arms down and bite him hard in the neck causing him to cry out in pain loudly. Once I get at least one bite (equivalent to her for one meal), I quickly get up wipe the blood off me and run.

Shit could things possibly get any worse?

To my own surprise, I am not late so I quickly sit down in my seat. A feeling of anxiety comes over me as I remember that Naoki sits next to me. It's official, things have gotten one hundred times worse. I glance over at the door praying that he won't enter. To no avail though, he does with a dark aura around him causing nearly the whole classroom to stare.

I fix my eyes on my drawings, as I swiftly pull out a pencil and eraser and begin drawing. This way my attention will be focused on my drawing rather than him. In the corner of my eye, I see him staring closely at me causing me distress. He passes me a note and I cautiously read what it says, 'Meet me after school. We need to discuss some things. Oh and just wait by the school entrance'. I write slowly and carefully, 'ok'.

School finished quicker than I expected. Maybe it was mainly because I was waiting for the day to end, therefore it ended quicker. However, sometimes I wish for it to end quicker and it goes slower. Maybe it was just trying to make my day long and boring.

I cautiously walk to the entrance and see him standing there awaiting my presence. When he sees me, there's a serious look on his face. He walks up to me, and nearly drags me to the same alley I dragged him to. With that, he pins my arms to the wall so I can't escape. In this situation the best thing to do is to tell him the truth.

"Okay so what the hell? You drag me over here then bite me on the neck? It felt like my whole body was being set on fire; normally when someone bites you it hurts a little but not that much! What are you?" he says with a curious glint in his eyes.

The end for now, this was only a filler chapter. By the way, thanks for all the reviews and continue to review please. Also, I had a dream that I made this chapter, so I used the perfect idea! Yay, anyway. Review please!


	8. Chapter 8 I am a Vampire

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara! Or any of the characters. This fanfiction is merely a figment of my imagination.

Note: thank you everyone for supporting me this far! I will continue to try my hardest.

Yumi POV:

"What are you?" Naoki repeats the question. I sigh inwardly and decide that I have no choice but to reveal the truth.

"Naoki I'm a vampire. The type in which I am, allows us to be exposed by sunlight unlike others. Our eyes change yellow when this happens. We have different moods which change our eyes for example red is anger, pink is love, green is jealously, blue sadness, and etc. Our other symptoms include biting humans of course. However, the only reason a human would be transformed into a vampire is if bitten by a family member or relative. So you have nothing to worry about. However usually humans die from getting bitten. So if they don't that means that the human was destined to be with the vampire. I only discovered all of this yesterday with my father. But listen Naoki, you can't tell anyone. Or at least not until it's completely necessary. Please keep this a secret between you and I!" I plead with tears threatening to form in my deep brown eyes. "Okay then, it's OUR secret." He whispers in my ear while emphasizing our. "But you know what this means though right? I'm yours, and your mine. Does that mean I'm the only one whom you can drink from?" He asks "I know. Yes, and if you ever try to escape from me there will be no avail. I am able to smell you from miles and miles away, and will be able to track you down." I say calmly.

Suddenly, Naoki leans over and gently brushes his lips against mine. It was everything I thought it'd be. My first kiss was so enchanting and wonderful. After that, he walks away with a smirk on his handsome face.

I walk home wobbly from all the events that happened today. One, I bit my crush, two he found out my secret, three we're going out, four I had my first kiss! Today was such an interesting day! I walk inside my house while my body feels light as if it's flying. I dreamily walk up to my room as I am late saying, "Tadaima".

Sorry for another short chapter, but it's better than nothing. Please review, and thanks so much for reading. Again review! I love hearing what you guys think!


	9. Chapter 9 A Passion for Music?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original Shugo Chara characters except for Naoki and Yumi.

Note to the Readers: So the other chapter was very short and I understand that perfectly, but I'll try to make this one longer.

When I enter the house I hear beautiful music drifting and lingering within the house. I decide to go listen figuring that it's irrevocably none other than my dad's music. The tone of the song sounds solemn. It almost brings tears to my eyes. I wonder who this song was written for?

Finally the song peacefully ends and he notices my presence and smiles. "Welcome home Yumi. How was your day at school today?" He asks with curiosity lingering behind every word he says. No doubt about it he's worried about if I did end up hurting someone. "It was good. How was your day dad?" I inquire curiously."It was just another day I suppose." He says with a faint smile appearing on his lips. "Oh. Well I going to finish my homework." I say while waving and walking out of the door.

At times I begin to wonder if I have my parent's artistic and creative genes as well. I wonder what I should be when I grow up, there's nothing that I really like doing except for writing and drawing most of the time, but wouldn't it be weird to be have the same career that my parent's had?

All these questions linger within my head as I vaguely remember the violin that dad gave me for christmas. I never ended up using it at all, which I could tell kind of made him sad but chose to ignore it. I fleetingly walk over to my closet and pick up the violin case that was covered with a thick layer of dust. I open the case and pick up the violin and the bow in my hand and gently slide it across the strings; surprised with how smooth the sound is. I thought I would be horrible at playing the violin. The thing that's even more so strange is that I remember every single part of my father's song.

With that, I fleetingly attempt to play the song with irrevocable success. How strange. I cannot believe I can mimic such a beautiful melody created by my father. Perhaps there is something that makes me similar to him. The song peacefully comes to an end, and I begin writing my own sheet music for my own song. Somehow, I manage to know how to do so and understand what I'm writing. This is all too weird, but it's so fun too!

I finally manage to finish writing the song within maybe an hour's worth of time and joyously begin playing the song. I based my song's tone according to my feelings for Naoki, and how I get a strange feeling in my heart whenever I'm around him. I even throw in the song about how I was trying to avoid him due to the fact that I was hungry, and managed to do so successfully.

By the time the song ends, I feel so proud to be part of this family, and feel solemn for hiding things from Dad. He is only protecting me after all; he just wants the best for me. I'm tempted to walk where he is and tell him the truth; I know too well what the consequences of that might be.

Meanwhile Ikuto's POV:

Wow, this whole time I've been somewhat listening to what Yumi has been playing and it's amazing! Not once has she even played the violin yet she was able to flawlessly mimic the song I did earlier. What's more, I think she made her own song by writing down sheet music.

Never in all my years of life have I heard of something like that. How can someone gain so much knowledge so quickly? I remember how often I would practice to gain so much experience in playing. Perhaps she does have some similarities with me.

Back to Yumi POV:

The next morning I awake to the sound of my alarm clock quickly chiming right on schedule to prepare me to get ready for school. I fleetingly get dressed and eat breakfast then leave for school.

"Bye I'm going now." I yell as I walk out of the door. It's no surprise to me that Naoki is waiting for me outside patiently. A smirk forms on his face when he sees me. The only bad thing is, my dad saw him. Ugh, why does he have to be so protective. Well as the saying goes 'better safe than sorry'.

The atmosphere is stifling until Naoki is the first one to talk. "I saw your dad looking at me through the window. He did not look very happy." At the same time, he's grimacing. "My dad is always like that. He's just trying to be protective and I understand to some extent. I wonder if I have kids, will I be the same way, or will it be different?" I say while sighing towards the end of my sentence. Suddenly, Naoki comes really close to my ear and seductively whispers "Or will it be your husband who will be overly protective", then quickly pulls away while snickering at the affect it had on me.

By the time he finished snickering at how funny and amusing I am to him, we arrive at the school. My best friend Mizuki Ayano greets me inside the classroom with a toothy smile. "Hi Yumi! How are you!" She says while twirling her curly chestnut colored hair in her fingers. "Hi Mizu-Chan! I'm great, how about you?" I inquire playfully. "I'm good, just tired." She says while yawning heavily then sighing. "Same here." I say whilst nodding my head in sheer agreement.

"Oh hi Naoki, I didn't see you there." She says while laughing cheerfully. "Hello." Wow way to respond Naoki, he said it so blandly. "How about you, are you tired too?" She inquires curiously. "Yeah, I wasn't able to sleep thinking of all the interesting events that occurred yesterday. Today certainly is going to amuse me." He says while smirking and looking at me. "Uh is there something I should know?" She says with a confused look on her face. "No nothing at all!" I intervene quickly before he gets any devious ideas to reveal my secrets. With that he bursts out laughing.

Okay so I guess it was pretty short but I promise to update longer. Plus I put my facebook profile on there you can add me, and talk to me and such. Also if you guys wanna have me make a story, I'll accept story requests. Oh and please don't forget to review! Thanks.


End file.
